


Flicker Or Fade

by Missy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: This world needed a savior.This world needed Bray Wyatt.





	Flicker Or Fade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



He sees a world of fire. 

Not just of conquest within the ring, but of domination across the world. Sister Abigail – she’s been whispering in his ear all night, about how he’s gonna rise and make this a stronger world. Gonna bring them up, hand in hand, from the dust and the worms that surround us.

He’s a preacher – born to it, words like silk rolling smoothly, sweetly, off of his tongue. In another life he’d be a king.

But he’s traded it all with great joy for a lantern filled with light, and the eloquent mind of a soothsayer.


End file.
